


Impromptu

by WhereAreThePickles



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: All I want is good things for Stefan, And I can't believe I wrote this, Cole has insomnia, Cole is frustrated, Cole overthinks everything, Dry Humping, Feelings confession sorta?, Gentle Kissing, Gentlemen Kissing, Headaches & Migraines, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean what's new right?, It kinda just happens, Last-minute decisions are always great ones, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pulling an all nighter is harder than it sounds, Stefan cares too much, Stefan deserves to be happy, Stefan is a disaster gay and no one can change my mind, Stefan is doing his best, The case is nearly impossible, Wet Dream, he's such a bean, sharing a bed for no specific reason, this game wrecked me, yeah that about sums it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereAreThePickles/pseuds/WhereAreThePickles
Summary: Stefan and Cole are forced to pull an all-nighter in order to solve a case.They end up half-assing it.Turns out, pulling an all-nighter is harder than they thought.It doesn't help when all of their decisions are impromptu.
Relationships: Stefan Bekowsky/Cole Phelps
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Impromptu

"I don't understand this! Why would Leary give us three cases on a Friday! I mean, I know we solved two of them today, but to give us another one an hour before we're supposed to clock out. You'd think we are the only ones in our division!" Stefan ranted as he drove. Even though they were now neck-deep in said case, Stefan still couldn't get over the fact that they had it in the first place.

"Crime can happen at any time Stefan, it will never mold to your schedule." Cole retorted as he began looking more closely at the notes they just gathered at the scene and during the interrogation process.

"She was found at the bottom of a hill, front of the car smashed to bits, she was dead on impact. Someone cut her brakes, but the car was pushed down the hill, which is odd by itself. But it’s clear that before the car was pushed, she was definitely unconscious.” Cole paused for a second before continuing. “She's married. And has four adult children. All of which live in different states across the country. Her husband works in advertising and was on a plane back from New York when the incident occurred. So, after interviewing the husband, we have zero POI's! And nothing to go off of!"

"Yeesh. This one's gonna be a doozy."

"Yeah. I can see why Leary gave it to us."

Cole was understandably, a bit miffed about this case. A deep, thundering headache was already beginning to develop in-between his eyes and he honestly just wanted to take his mind off of everything for a while.

Meanwhile, the sun was already going down and it was getting increasingly obvious that Stefan wanted to get off of the road. They were both tired and deserved a break. 

So Stefan made an impromptu decision.

"I can't drive anymore Cole, I'm going to my apartment."

Cole winced as the sun sunk down and out from behind a cloud and pierced his vision, making his already painful headache worse.

"Do you have aspirin there by any chance?"

Stefan mulled it over quickly.

"Yeah probably. How do you think I nurse my hangovers?"

\------

The sun was set by the time they got there, thank goodness. Despite this, Cole’s head was still pounding, he needed to get inside. The door to the apartment wasn't even open for a split second before Cole stormed through the door, passed Stefan, practically threw the case file down on the coffee table, tossed his hat across the room and flopped down on Stefan's couch. Stefan shut the door to his apartment, took off his hat, picked up Cole's hat and set it down next to his. Stefan had never seen Cole this angry over a case before, then again, with most cases they had an idea of what to do or where to go next. Cole had his head in his hands and looked generally stressed out about everything and honestly, Stefan couldn't blame Cole for being as such.

"I'll get you the aspirin."

"Thank you."

\------

A few hours had passed and they made barely any progress. However they did share clues, which proved useful. Stefan had uncovered that the vic was actively cheating on her husband with several different men as proved through some, intimate, letters he found in her nightstand. And he also found out that the woman had finalized her will and had left all of her children and her surviving siblings out of it.

"So everyone that has monetary motive was in another state. And her husband, who has the most motive, was in a plane."

"Yes." Stefan paused "Do you think one of her brothers or her sister did it?"

"It's an angle worth investigating."

Silence filled the room as Stefan began to read the letters the vic had received from her numerous lovers.

"Are there any names on those letters Stefan?"

Stefan laughed. "Only firsts." He laughed again "Listen to this: 'patiently waiting for your touch, forever and always. Henry.' Jesus Christ! Our vic had this man hook, line, and sinker! He probably didn't even know she was married." He handed the letter to Cole to analyse before picking up another.

"Oh ho! This one gets right to the point Cole!" Stefan began reading again before slamming the explicit letter down on the coffee table and running his fingers through his hair. Cole gave him a look of concern before Stefan started laughing again.

He pointed at the letter. "This man is actively aroused while writing her a fucking letter! And he says it in the letter! Who the fuck does this? Get a hold of yourself…." Stefan picked up the letter and skimmed to the bottom before slamming the letter back down "Harold!"

Cole chuckled. "It seems that she had a thing for men whose name's started with the letter H. Her husband's name was Harland."

Stefan picked up another letter. "Are you kidding me?!" Stefan looked like he was going through a grieving process. "Hector over here is describing what he's going to do to our vic the next time he sees her!"

As much as he'd hate to admit it, Cole was amused by Stefan's suffering.

"Ya know, other people have sex Stefan." Cole said while trying not to laugh.

"I know! But I don't want to know about it. God, I feel like I just caught my parents in the act." Stefan glanced down at the letter and then at his hand, he looked absolutely disgusted. "There was something on the letter Cole." He stood up. "I'm gonna go bleach my hand now."

Cole laughed wholeheartedly. He knew that with a case like this, the night was going to be long. 

\---------

Another few hours passed and they were both incredibly tired. The letters only worked them into a dead end and they would have to wait until the morning in order to investigate the angle involving the will. Cole began to slowly grab his things, preparing to walk home. He truly felt overworked.

"It's too late to get you a taxi. Do you want me to drive you home?"

Cole hadn't realized just how late it was.

"No. That's okay Stefan. I'll walk."

"Like hell you are. I'm not going to let you do that."

Cole shrugged. It was his turn to make an impromptu decision that night. "Then I guess I'm staying here."

\------

It was two in the morning now, Stefan was passed out, but Cole couldn't fall asleep to save his life. His mind was still overtaken by the case. Sure, the husband could've cut his wife's brakes, he had motive since she cheated on him. But he also had an alibi that placed him up in the stratosphere at the time of the incident. However, his wife did just finalize her will, which could be another avenue for them to search. Maybe the crime was committed by a jealous family member. But which family member? They all live in different states. Unless there's a hit-man. They could go through people's finances to find lump sums on blank checks. Gosh, it was hopeless. Cole couldn't think about this on his own anymore, his head was hurting once again that evening and he knew that he needed to see his notes before making a game plan for tomorrow. 

He was just about to slide out of bed to grab the case file and stare at his notes for the umpteenth time that evening, when he heard Stefan whimper a little and shift next to him. Cole's eyes went into a squint as he turned to face Stefan, who kept whimpering and inching closer to Cole. He was worried that Stefan might be having a nightmare.

Then Stefan let out a small moan. Cole felt his face heat up. Oh, that was no nightmare. Stefan moved up against Cole as he made another noise. Cole was right, tonight was going to be a long night.

_Should I wake him up now?_

Cole panicked a little when he felt Stefan's hardness against his leg. Stefan kept moaning, even whining at some points. Cole looked at Stefan's face, watching it scrunch in concentration. Cole's eyes widened.

_I should've woken him up._

Stefan let out a loud whine as he grinded against Cole's leg. Cole felt his face heat up again as the panic set in. He was getting hard too.

_No. No! You shouldn't find this arousing. You have a wife!_

His thoughts flew out the window when Stefan rubbed up against him again. Stefan let out another moan, a little bit quieter this time.

_What am I going to do when he wakes up?_

Cole was getting undeniably harder now and he wanted nothing more than to reciprocate Stefan's actions. But he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Oh- God- Cole- Please-" Stefan whimpered between thrusts, shoving his face onto Cole's chest. Cole moaned when he heard his name on Stefan's lips.

_I'm glad I didn't wake him._

Stefan's hips moved of their own accord, stuttering against Cole's. Stefan gasped as Cole gave into instinct and started to thrust in time with Stefan. Cole let out small moans in an attempt to not be loud but Stefan kept getting louder as he moved faster in a search for friction.

Suddenly, Stefan moved one last time, quickly and hard, before stuttering to a sharp halt. He let out a very obscene moan into Cole's ear.

"Cole-"

Not even five seconds later, Cole came with a small moan. 

He laid there panting with his eyes shut, trying to process what just happened. When he opened them, he found Stefan blinking at him, eyes full of sleepiness and confusion. That is, before Stefan noticed their positioning. His eyes widened as he realized what just occurred between them and his face went red as he began to apologize profusely.

"Shit. I'm sorry Cole. I can't believe this happened. I'm really sorry." He said before scooting away from Cole.

"Wait." Cole grabbed Stefan's arm before he could get too far away. "Your dream. It was about me wasn't it?"

Stefan couldn't bring himself to say yes as he was still embarrassed by the whole situation, so he gave Cole a small nod before turning away. He was ready to get up off of his own bed and spend the rest of the night on his own couch, but he felt Cole wrapping his arms around him, lightly tugging Stefan back towards where he was before. Stefan gladly gave into the warm embrace, not questioning anything.

"I'm glad I didn't wake you." Cole whispered.

Stefan smiled into the darkness as he drifted off to sleep once more that evening.

\---------

There was something loaded about the gaze that Cole received when he walked into the kitchen the next morning, well afternoon.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty. How do you like your eggs? Over hard?"

Cole was not amused.

"Oh come on that was funny!" Stefan grinned. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt since you just woke up, okay?"

Cole sat down at the table and cracked his knuckles before flipping open the case file and thumbing through his notes. He squinted.

"We should explore the possibility of the will and testament being the motive rather than the insurance money. Someone might’ve been hired to kill our vic."

Stefan decided to start scrambling the eggs in the pan.

"So….. we're just going to ignore last night then?"

Cole saw how agitated Stefan was. He felt bad for the spatula at the moment.

"I don't really know how to discuss it, Stefan."

In all honesty, that was fair. He didn't know what to say either. He knew he would never be able to find the right words. But maybe he had the right actions. He plated the eggs and set one plate down in front of Cole, who of course said thank you. But before he could grab the fork, Stefan took Cole's hand in his. Confused, Cole looked at Stefan. He was smiling and his eyes said so much.

"You love me don't you?"

"You could say that."

Cole went to speak. But couldn't find the words and shut his mouth.

Stefan's smile grew wider.

"I was awake."

Before Cole could say anything, Stefan brought him into a kiss, it was soft and sweet. He could feel Cole's eyes widen before the feelings became too much, he closed his eyes and melted.

"I really like you." Stefan mumbled against Cole's lips as he pulled away.

Cole smiled. He felt completely at ease for the first time in years.

"Well, I'm still glad I didn't wake you."

Stefan smiled back.

“So you enjoyed last night then?”

There was a certain twinkle in Cole’s baby blues.

“You could say that.”

Stefan chuckled.

“Touche Cole. Touche.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cha cha real smooth
> 
> This fanfiction is brought to you by the letter H.
> 
> In all seriousness thank you for reading!


End file.
